watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tezcas
The Tezcas are a Hispanic-American street gang that appears in Watch Dogs 2. They appear to be based on various Latino gangs that exist in San Francisco. History The Tezcas formed in 1957 by members of various Latino street gangs in Southern California who banded together in prison to protect themselves. They have since gone from a prison gang to an allied street gang, and are feared for being highly violent. The Tezcas are among the most violent faction and often engage in murder-for-hire with other gangs like the Aryans and with South American cartels. During the events of Watch Dogs 2, the Tezcas killed DedSec member Horatio Carlin. This caused Marcus to destroy their entire boatload of cocaine shipments, as well as their marijuana plantation, due to his anger. Marcus also killed Pablo Cortés and three other members, Luis, Tina and Jorge, who were involved in the killing. Activities The main source of income to the gang is cocaine trafficking. Their operation has international ties, as they smuggle goods to Vancouver using ships such as the M.R.C. Richmond. The Tezcas also grow and distribute weed, their greenhouse located in some projects which they use as a hideout/stronghold. Other criminal activities include: extortion, under Tina Huerta; contract killing, employed by OPD officers and transporting the bodies using an ambulance; dog fights and associated gambling; and jewelry contraband. Mission Appearances Story Missions: *Eye For An Eye Side Operations: *$911 Crime Hunts: *Bling Heist *Blood Money *Client-Server Model *Tezca Triumph *Blow Or Bust Known Members *Pablo "the Skinner" Cortés (Boss) (Deceased) *Luis Travino (Head of drug-running) (Deceased) *Tina Huerta (Head of extortion) (Deceased) *Jorge Guttiérez (Enforcer) (Deceased) Gang Attack * Level 1: N/A * Level 2: One armored gunman armed with a submachine gun, and one enforcer armed with an SG-90 shotgun. * Level 3: Two enforcers, both carrying AK-47's. Gallery Tezcas.jpeg|Tezca gang member types Tez_gunman2.jpg|Gunman. Tez_gunman3.jpg|Another. Tez_gunman5.jpg|Another. Tez_Gunman6.jpg|Another. Tez gunman4.jpg|Another. Tezca_armored.jpg|Armored Gunman. Tez_armored2.jpg|Another Armored Gunman. Tez_Armored3.jpg|Another. Tez_Marksman.jpg|Marksman. tez_marksman2.jpg|Another. 1img_0310203110169_8.jpg|The modified Vespid Lowrider used by the Tezcas. TezcasPlaque.jpg|Plaque in the rear of Vespid Lowrider. Tezcas Grenadier.jpg|Grenadier. Tezcas Jammer.jpg|Jammer. Tez_jammer3.jpg|Another. Tez_van.jpg|Tezcas Landrock Van 2500. Tez_Enforcer2.jpg|Enforcer. Tez_Enforcer3.jpg|Another. Trivia *They may be based on , an active Californian gang; due to their use of tattoos, country of origin, brutality, colors, and location. *They also seem to share influence from the (who are more active in the Midwest and East Coast) as well as the and the Border Brothers, two infamous Hispanic gangs active in Oakland, while their colors are based on that of the ; Ubisoft may have combined these gangs in order to avoid favoritism. *The gang is likely named after the Aztec god . *The gang's name may also be a homage to the Varrios Los Aztecas gang in , as they share similarities, including having light blue as their gang color, being named after Aztec mythology, having influence from the real-life Surenos and also interests in lowriding, though the Aztecas in San Andreas played more of a protagonsitic role. *The Tezcas "dispatcher" is female, and she often speaks English and Spanish. Category:Gangs Category:Factions Category:Watch Dogs 2